lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Universes
LEGO Universes 'is a Toys-to-Life video game based on different LEGO Themes. Gameplay Overview The gameplay from LEGO Universes is similar to the previous LEGO games: the playar can destroy brick-built objects and earn studs (the game's currency) from them, build objects to pass through a specific challenge, defeat dozens of enemies without difficulties, fight against powerful bosses and use specific abilities to resolve certain puzzles. However, the game mechanic is very different from previous games. The biggest change is the Toys-to-Life gameplay system. Instead of unlocking characters in the game itself to play with them, players have to acquire LEGO minifigures (sold separatly from the game's Starter Pack) and put them in the ToyPad in order to use their abilities and powers. For example, the player can't use Captain America's abilities if he doesn't have the Captain America minfigure on the ToyPad. The same thing occurs with vehicles. In order to be playable in-game, the buildable LEGO version of the vehicle must be in the ToyPad. A new feature from LEGO Universes is the gadgets system. Included with some characters in the expansion packs, the gadgets have special powers and abilities that can be used in the game. They are very similar to the vehicles itself, althrough both features are different things. Expansion Packs LEGO Universes biggest differential from previous LEGO games, the Expansion Packs are, as the name suggests, packs that expand the game's experience. The packs include one or more minifigures, and one or two vehicles/gadgets. The Story Packs and Level Packs also includes exclusive playable levels, baseated on televison shows and movies. There are four types of Expansion Packs in LEGO Universes: *'Story Packs: includes one minifigure, one vehicle and six in-game playable levels baseated on recent movies; *'Level Packs: '''includes one minifigure, one vehicle, one gadget and one in-game playable level baseated on a televison show or movie; *'Team Packs: includes two minifigures and two vehicles/gadgets (or both); *'Fun Packs: '''includes one minifigure and one vehicle or gadget. The Expansion Packs can be bought in stores specialized in videogames. The prices for each pack can vary between stores. Abilities Characters Abilities *'Acrobatics: 'when certain characters approaches white and pink collored walls or poles, they can perform wall-jumping and swing pole to pole. *'Boomerang Switches: 'characters who can use certain Boomerang-like objects to activate Boomerang Switches. *'Character Changing: 'characters who have the ability to transform in totally different characters wihout having their minifigure in the ToyPad. *'Charge Electricity Switch: 'characters who can charge electricity switches. *'Computer Hacking: 'characters who can hack computers by playing mini-games. *'Dark Area Illumination: 'characters who can illuminate dark areas. *'Glass Shattering: 'characters who can shatter translucent-blue (glass) objects. *'Grapple: 'characters who can pull down special grapple points. *'Gold LEGO Blowup: 'characters who can blowup gold LEGO objects. *'Ice Powers: 'characters who can manipulate ice, being able to freeze water and enemies, put out fires, shoot ice beams and creating ice shields. *'Invisibility: 'characters who can bypass security cameras. *'Lantern Constructs: 'characters who can use a Lantern Ring to create any object when approaches to bouncing translucent-green pieces. *'Laser: 'characters who can shoot red or orange beams to melt down or cut gold LEGO objects and melt ice. *'Mind Control: 'when certain characters approaches non-playable characters with a question mark over their head, they can control them to complete certain puzzles. *'Object Levitation: 'characters who can levitate bouncing objects surrounded by a blue magic-like sphere. *'Phase Through Walls: 'characters who can phase through specific walls. *'Shield Powers: 'characters who can use shield-like objects or powers to deflect enemie fire and attacks. *'Shrunk Powers: ''TBA'' *'Silver LEGO Blowup: '''characters who can blowup silver LEGO objects. *'Small Hatches Acess: short-legged characters who can acess and pass through small hatches. *'Super-Senses: '''characters who can find hidden objects. *'Super-Strength: 'characters who can pull orange handles, break cracked walls, create and throw rock masses and super-jump. *'Sword Switches: 'characters who can use swords to activate certain switches. *'Target Shooting: 'characters who can shoot at bullseye LEGO pieces with projectiles. *'Water Powers: 'characters who can put out fires, perform underwater swimmings, shoot water beams and clean hazard areas. *'X-Ray Vision: 'characters who can see through green LEGO walls to solve puzzles within it. Vehicles/Gadgets Abilities *'Accelerator Switches: 'allows only land vehicles to activate a special type of treadmill in order to solve puzzles *'Cargo Hook: 'allows only flying vehicles to pick up cargo an place them on special switches to activate it. *'Flight Dock: 'allows only flying vehicles to power Jet Switch by docking on it. *'Grapple Points: 'allows only land vehicles to pull grapple points. *'Tow Bar: '''allows only land vehicles to destroy weak LEGO walls by attaching three grapple hooks on them and pulling them down. Plot Franchises The following franchises are part of LEGO Universes. Year One *DC Comics *DC Movies **Suicide Squad **Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice **DC Television **Arrow **The Flash **Supergirl **Legends of Tomorrow *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Ghostbusters *Harry Potter *Marvel Comics *Marvel Movies **Captain America: Civil War **Doctor Strange *Marvel Television **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daredevil **Jessica Jones *Pirates of the Caribbean *Star Wars **Star Wars: A New Hope **Star Wars: The Force Awakens *The Hobbit *The Huntsman: Winter's War *The Lord of the Rings Year Two *Disney Characters *Indiana Jones *LEGO City Undercover *Minecraft: Story Mode *Sherlock *Stranger Things *Star Trek **Star Trek: Beyond *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Chronicles of Narnia **The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *The Flintstones *The Hungers Games **The Hunger Games **Hunger Games: Catching Fire **Hunger Games: Mockingjay *World of Warcraft (movie) Year One Expansion Packs Starter Pack Includes: *One ToyPad; *Three minifigures (Batgirl, Iron Man and Harry Potter); *One vehicle (Batmobile) *LEGO Universe game disc; *Buildable LEGO Gateway. Story Packs '''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Story Pack *Release date: March 27, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Superman) **One alternative LEGO Gateway (Metropolis) **One vehicle (Batwing) Captain America: Civil War Story Pack * Release date: May 8, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Captain America) **One alternative LEGO Gateway (Avengers Facility) **One vehicle (Avengers Quinjet) Doctor Strange Story Pack *Release date: November 6, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Doctor Strange) **One alternative LEGO Gateway (Sanctum Sanctorum) **One vehicle (TBA) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack *Release date: November 20, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Newt Scamander) **One alternative LEGO Gateway (MACUSA Entrance) **One vehicle (Niffler) Ghostbusters Story Pack *Release date: July 11, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Abby Yates) **One alternative LEGO Gateway (Zhu's Chinese Restaurant) **One vehicle (Ecto-1) Star Wars: The Force Awakens Story Pack *Release date: March 10, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Rey) **One alternative LEGO Gateway (Maz Kanata's Castle) **One vehicle (Rey's Speeder) Suicide Squad Story Pack *Release date: August 7, 2016 **Includes: **One minifigure (Harley Quinn) **One alternative LEGO Gateway (Midway City) **One vehicle (Jokermobile) The Huntsman: Winter's War Story Pack *Release date: April 25, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Eric) **One alternative LEGO Gateway (Freya's Ice Castle) **One vehicle (Polar Bear) Level Packs Marvel Television Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level Pack *Release date: April 13, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Agent Coulson) **One vehicle (Lola) **One gadget (Monolith) Pirates of the Caribbean Level Pack *Release date: May 13, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Jack Sparrow) **One vehicle (Black Pearl) **One gadget (Kraken) The Hobbit Level Pack *Release date: June 13, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Bilbo Baggins) **One vehicle (Battle Goat) **One gadget (Elven Arrow Launcher) Team Packs DC Comics Team Pack *Release date: April 14, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Wonder Woman and Aquaman) **Two vehicles/gadgets (Invisible Jet and Aqua Watercraft) DC Television Arrow Team Pack *Release date: April 28, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Green Arrow and John Diggle) **Two vehicles/gadgets (Green Arrow's Motorcycle and Team Arrow's Van) DC Television Supergirl Team Pack *Release date: May 26, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Supergirl and Martian Manhunter) **Two vehicles/gadgets (Kelex and Kryptonian Pod) DC Television The Flash Team Pack *Release date: May 12, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Flash and Martian Joe West) **Two vehicles/gadgets (B.O.O.T. and S.T.A.R. Labs Van) DC Television Legends of Tomorrow Team Pack ''' * Release date: June 9, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Atom and White Canary) **Two vehicles/gadgets (Waverider and TBA) '''Harry Potter Team Pack *Release date: June 23, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort) **Two vehicles/gadgets (Fawkes and Nagini) Marvel Comics Team Pack ''' * Release date: July 7, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Thor and Spider-Man) **Two vehicles/gadgets (Spider-Cycle and TBA) '''Marvel Television Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Team Pack * Release date: July 21, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Agent May and Quake) **Two vehicles/gadgets (The Bus and TBA) Marvel Television Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Team Pack *Release date: August 4, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Daredevil and Punisher) **Two vehicles/gadgets (TBA) Marvel Television Jessica Jones Team Pack *Release date: August 8, 2016 *Includes: **'''Two minifigures (Jessica Jones and Luke Cage) **Two vehicles/gadgets (Luke Cage's Motorcycle and TBA) '''Star Wars: A New Hope Team Pack *Release date: September 1, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader) **Two vehicles/gadgets (Millenium Falcon and Death Star) Star Wars: The Force Awakens Team Pack *Release date: September 15, 2016 *Includes: *Two minifigures (Finn and Poe Dameron) *Two vehicles/gadgets (First Order TIE Fighter and Poe's X-Wing) The Lord of the Rings Team Pack *Release date: September 29, 2016 *Includes: **Two minifigures (Aragorn and Gandalf the Grey) **Two vehicles/gadgets (Eagle and TBA) Fun Packs DC Comics Cyborg Fun Pack *Release date: April 20, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Cyborg) **One vehicle/gadget (Cyberguard) DC Comics Green Lantern Fun Pack *Release date: April 26, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Green Lantern) **One vehicle/gadget (TBA) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Fun Pack *Release date: November 30, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Tina Goldstein) **One vehicle/gadget (Swooping Evil) Marvel Comics Black Widow Fun Pack *Release date: June 1, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Black Widow) **One vehicle/gadget (Black Widow's Motorcycle) Marvel Comics Hawkeye Fun Pack *Release date: June 15, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Hawkeye) **One vehicle/gadget (Cloud Rider) Marvel Comics Hulk Fun Pack *Release date: June 29, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Hulk) **One vehicle/gadget (Smash-Mobile) Pirates of the Caribbean Fun Pack *Release date: July 13, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Davy Jones) **One vehicle/gadget (Flying Dutchman) Star Wars: A New Hope Chewbacca Fun Pack *Release date: July 27, 2016 **One minifigure (Chewbacca) **One vehicle/gadget (TBA) Star Wars: The Force Awakens Kylo Ren Fun Pack *Release date: August 10, 2016 *Includes: **One minifigure (Kylo Ren) **One vehicle/gadget (Command Shuttle) Year Two Expansion Packs Story Packs Star Trek: Beyond Story Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **One minifigure (Captain Kirk) **One alternative LEGO Gateway (TBA) **One vehicle (TBA) World of Warcraft Story Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **One minifigure (Anduin Lothar) **One alternative LEGO Gateway (TBA) **One vehicle (TBA) Level Packs Indiana Jones Level Pack ' *Release date: TBA *Includes: **One minifigure (Indiana Jones) **One vehicle (TBA) **One gadget (TBA) '''Minecraft: Story Mode Level Pack ' *Release date: TBA *Includes: **One minifigure (TBA) **One vehicle (TBA) **One gadget (TBA) '''Stranger Things Level Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **One minifigure (Eleven) **One vehicle (TBA) **One gadget (TBA) The Flintstones Level Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **One minifigure (Fred Flintstone) **One vehicle (TBA) **One gadget (TBA) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Level Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **One minifigure (Leonardo) **One vehicle (TBA) **One gadget (TBA) The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian Level Pack *Release date: *Includes: **One minifigure (Prince Caspian) **One vehicle (TBA) **One gadget (TBA) Team Packs Disney Characters Alice and Red Queen Team Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **Two minifigures (Alice and Red Queen) **Two vehicles/gadgets (TBA) Disney Characters Mr. Incredible and Syndrome Team Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **Two minifigures (Mr. Incredible and Syndrome) **Two vehicles/gadgets (TBA) Disney Characters Mickey and Minnie Team Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **Two minifigures (Mickey and Minnie) **Two vehicles/gadgets (TBA) Disney Characters Peter Pan and Captain Hook Team Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **Two minifigures (Peter Pan and Captain Hook) **Two vehicles/gadgets (TBA) Sherlock Team Pack ''' *Release date: TBA *Includes: **Two minifigures (Sherlock Holmes and John Watson) **Two vehicles/gadgets (TBA) '''The Hungers Games Team Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **Two minifigures (Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark) **Two vehicles/gadgets (TBA) The Hungers Games: Catching Fire Team Pack ''' *Release date: TBA *Includes: **Two minifigures (Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason) **Two vehicles/gadgets (TBA) '''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Team Pack *Release date: TBA *Includes: **Two minifigures (Gale Hawthorne and Boggs) **Two vehicles/gadgets (TBA) Fun Packs 'LEGO City Undercover Fun Pack ' *Release date: TBA *Includes: **One minifigure (Chase McStein) **One vehicle/gadget (TBA) Characters Non-Playable Characters Story Packs Exclusive Characters Vehicles/Gadgets Levels Adventure Worlds Achievements/Trophies Notes Story Mode Notes Free Roam Notes *The hub worlds are much smaller than hubs from previous LEGO games. This happens because each franchise has it's Adventure World, with the final countdown of worlds being 14. For example, the New York Adventure World from the Marvel Comics franchine only have key-buildings from the New York from the Marvel comics, such as the Avengers Tower, the Daily Bugle building, etc. The only real building in this world is the Empire State. *DC's franchise has three subcategories, all of them with Adventure Worlds. Because of that, there are more than one DC portals in the Portal Selection hub. The same situation happens with Marvel's franchise subcategories. *When the player enters the Harry Potter Adventure World, the selected character is in Hogsmeade. He can either move forward an icy street to enter the Hogwarts Grounds or he can go to the Train Station to be teleported to the Diagon Alley. *All Adventure Worlds have side-quests that rewards the players with Gold Brick and studs *All Adventure Worlds have destroyed areas that can be renewed if the player spend studs to do so. *The Harry Potter Adventure World has missions baseated on each movie from the Harry Potter franchise: **The mission "Wizard Chess Time!" is baseated on the scene from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ''when Harry, Ron and Hermione plays the Wizard Chess in order to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone. **The mission "What Lives in the Pipes..." is baseated on the scene from ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when Harry and Ron discovers that the Basilisk lives in Hogwarts pipes. Also following the movie, the mission leads the players to the Chamber of Secrets itself to fight agains the Basilisk. **The mission "Dementors" is baseated on Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban, however in no particular scene. **The mission "Dragons in Hogwarts" is baseated on Harry Potter and the Globet of Fire, but again, in no particular scene. **The mission "Dumbledore's Army" is baseated on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, baseated on the scene where Harry, Ron and Hermione recruits the members for the Dumbledore's Army. However in the mission the event occurs differently: the player must help some Hogwarts students to solve their problems, and them they become a part of the Dumbledore's Army. **The mission "Trouble in the Astronomy Tower" is baseated on the scene from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ''when the Death Eaters, leaded by Bellatrix Lestrange, invades Hogwarts in order to kill Albus Dumbledore. **The mission "Voldemort Attacks" is baseated on the last hour of ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, when Voldemort and his Death Eaters invades Hogwarts to kill Harry. In the game, however, the invasion occurs in a much smaller scale, with only some Death Eaters invading the Viaduct Courtyard alongside the boss Voldemort. *The Asgard Adventure World from Marvel's franchises is the same Asgard from the 2016 game LEGO Marvel's The Avengers, but in a smaller scale. *Currently there are only two characters that can use the Character Changing ability: Abby Yates, from Ghostbusters, and Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad. Abby can transform into Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan while Harley can transform in Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, El Diablo, Katana, Killer Croc and Rick Flag. *The DC Television Legends of Tomorrow Team Pack is the only pack that doesen't activate an Adventure World from that franchise. Expansion Packs Notes Story Packs *Althrough only one minifigure comes with each Story Pack, the levels have exclusive playable characters, with unique abilities, that can be used only in specific levels of that Story Pack. **Black Widow, Batman, Hawkeye and Wonder Woman are the only minifigures whose costumes change in the Story Packs. *The three last levels from The Huntsman: Winter's War have lots of additions that weren't present in the movie: **In the level "Trapped in the Forest" the player controls Eric, Gryffin and Nion and has the objective of defeating Sarah and Freya's Huntsman, but this scene doesen't exist in the movie. Instead, Freya and her Huntsmen simply surprises Eric and the others, Sarah reveals that she actually was working to Freya in order to acquire the Magic Mirror and Doreena and Nion are simply freezed. **In the level "Infiltrating Freya's Castle" the player needs to pass through some houses and towers in order to infiltrate into the castle itself, and in the may must fight some Huntsmen. In the movie, there is no fight with the Huntsmen and Eric actually infiltrates the castle alone, while in the game Gryffin and Nyon help him. **In the level "The Showdown", the player must fight agains completely black LEGO minifigures, nicknamed "Dark Minions", in order to unlock the boss Ravenna. However, Ravenna don't create any creature to fight at her side in the movie's last battle. *The levels from the'' Star Wars: The Force Awakens Story Pack are the same levels from the 2016 LEGO game ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, but shorter and with compatibility with other LEGO Universes minifigures. Level Packs Team Packs Fun Packs Related Pages *LEGO Universes/Quest List *LEGO Universes/Dialogues *LEGO Universes/Walkthrough Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Lego Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:The Hobbit Category:DC Universe Category:LEGO Marvel Category:Lego Marvel Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego games Category:LEGO games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One